


【DBD】【NQ】爱情就是狗娘养的

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: F/M, bottom! Quentin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: CP：Nancy Holbrook ✖️ Quentin Smith是一篇不会发出去的昆南/南昆 猛鬼街大三角 以后也不会发布 标题可以解释一切 是爽文ABO互攻 双O——————————————————————





	【DBD】【NQ】爱情就是狗娘养的

她低下头来，吻在对方颤抖的汗湿了充满了苦咖啡香味的肌肤上，那些甜味和苦味彻底的交融在一起难舍难分。Nancy抓着滑腻的臀肉压着他的身体一点一点的将那根按摩棒推得更深，她捋着头发将汗湿了的一缕缕的别到耳后，于是Quentin挺起腰发出一声压抑不住的甜腻的呻吟，大腿根都跟着打起颤夹着女孩子漂亮的腰身不停的抖。他勉强的支起身体吻她的耳朵，和被汗水打湿了的耳后的那一小块皮肤。

Nancy抱着他的肩膀压着他不让他吻自己做那些不老实的动作，有点吃力的用牙齿咬他的脖子，说让让女孩子咯，你要配合一点。他轻轻的笑，满眼都是温柔的要溢出来的某些情绪，漂亮的绿色眼睛撞上女孩子很认真的看着他的湖蓝色的，在深夜里温润的眼睛，他断断续续的说好。

“Quentin……”

那根按摩棒再一次顶上敏感点他开始哽咽一样的喘气，Nancy腾出一只手抚着贴着他小腹的那根湿漉漉黏糊糊的开始揉搓，已经湿的过分的一塌糊涂的阴茎在她手心里划来划去的，女孩子细嫩漂亮的手摩擦过最要命的地方他张开嘴急促的喘息起来，他开始觉得天旋地转可怕的快感从脚趾头一直到头顶，控制不住的小声哽咽着喊她的名字。Quentin总是对自己过分敏感的反应难以控制，女孩子散落在床上的头发也散落在他光洁细腻的雪白的皮肤上，他伸手去抱，把Nancy刚刚捋上去的头发都弄乱了。

女孩子索性乱着头发低下身子吻他，棕色的发丝黏在脸蛋上脖子上。Quentin贴着她湿润的唇急促的呼吸着，好像是他们第一次接吻一样，但是和上次他将那个吊坠放在Nancy手心的时候同样的温柔。女孩子红着脸小声的喘息着把他硬生生撸到射了弄得自己一手都是，Quentin几乎被一瞬间的快感折磨的矢了声尖叫一声哆嗦着，她就在床单上擦了擦手，将Quentin紧紧的盘着自己腰的那双腿抓住了汗湿的膝盖窝，然后把双腿压在他自己的胸口完完全全为自己打开。

两个Omega紧紧地贴在一起简直都要把对方弄得湿漉漉潮呼呼乱七八糟，女孩子抓着那根按摩棒快速的抽动着，几乎被折叠起来的姿势让Quentin无法忍受的感觉到自己被对方彻彻底底的开膛破肚一样，他闭紧了眼睛呜咽出声，刚刚高潮过敏感的肠肉紧紧的绞着操进身体里的那根然后被女孩子毫不留情的顶开，顶在前列腺那点持续而密集让他难耐的弓起腰，Quentin睁开被泪水和汗水浸润弄的湿乎乎的眼睛，小声的断断续续的说慢一点慢一点，直到又被强行扯上高潮。

他下意识的蜷缩起身体抱住压在自己身上的温软的身体，女孩子吻着他湿漉漉的颤抖的眼皮，把自己的手强行挤进他的手心在他因为高潮失神的那十几秒紧紧的十指相扣，苦咖啡的味道在房间里再次爆炸冲淡了蜂蜜芝士的甜味。Nancy已经数不清这是他今晚的第几次干性高潮了，他总是过分的敏感过分的依恋过分的喜欢，但或者又是她自己对对方过分的索取，在自己都不察觉不到的时候。

Nancy将那根按摩棒抽出来，稍稍的直起身体腾出一只手来，抓着他被自己压的僵直的小腿慢慢放在床垫子上，然后捋一把乱糟糟的头发要坐起来。

于是Quentin摸索着握住女孩子的手腕将她又拉回来。Nancy顺势倒在了他光裸的胸口，贴着湿乎乎黏糊糊的扑通扑通剧烈跳动的心脏上方，她说你浑身都湿透了，又低低的说你还好吗。女孩子温温柔柔的他日思夜想的声音顺着耳廓到达大脑，Quentin双手搂着她的肩膀。Nancy又支起身体凑近了他的脖子，将Quentin汗湿的一塌糊涂的头发往旁边拨，露出白皙光洁的额头。他能感觉到女孩子看了他很久，轻轻的笑了，灼热的带着芝士甜腻香味的呼吸落在他的锁骨和脖颈上，那些地方都留着她狠狠咬下去的牙印和吻痕，接着他感觉到脖颈后那块脆弱的腺体一阵的刺痛。Quentin再没力气抗拒对方的标记下意识哆嗦着哽咽出声，Nancy十指相扣的握了握他的手，然后那双柔软的湿润的唇瓣又吻在那块腺体上。

他睁开眼，月光正好从窗户外面洒了进来，借着光亮他看着女孩子纤细的腰肢，圆润的大腿和膝盖骨，随着呼吸起伏的小腹，还有黑色的性感的胸罩勒着白皙的皮肤和瘦削的背部脊梁。似乎发情期让两个人都不正常的喘息，刚刚的休息只是短暂的恢复体力。他抬起一只手，摸上女孩子挂在肩膀上的黑色细带，于是Nancy将最后的内衣和内裤都脱了下来，扔在了床底下他的蓝色外套和牛仔裤上面。

那黑色的细带在她温润的皮肤上勒出了淡淡的红痕，Quentin仔仔细细的摸过那些痕迹，就好像是在抚摸什么伤口，然后摸到了自己给她的那条项链，有些粗糙的手指顺着项链摸到挂坠，然后抚摸过心口。Nancy抓过他的一只手腕放在自己的脸侧，慢慢地俯下身，侧过脸贴着他附在自己脸侧的手，然后凑近了吻上他有点红肿的唇瓣。他们接了很多次吻，谁都数不清到底是几次，黑咖啡和蜂蜜味又水乳交融在了一起。

Quentin抱着女孩子温润的肩头，低下头去，慢慢地吻在那个吊坠和她的心口上。Nancy看着他低垂的，漂亮的眼睛和睫毛，就好像他们坐在车里聊起为什么她从来不理他的邀请，Quentin在夜色的黑暗中目不转睛的看着Nancy，笑着慢慢地说，“我喜欢蓝色。”那样的神情和语气总是让人陷入泥沼一样的难以自拔，他专注的眼睛就在告诉她他只喜欢你那双眼睛而已，而不是真的喜欢蓝色，但Nancy从未追问过他这些年的种种，他为什么一直想和自己出来，他的原因，理由。她从未正面的回应Quentin所说的一切，但是现在说又未免太晚了，她张了张嘴，最后只是轻轻的喘息着呼吸着。

于是Nancy在心里轻轻的叹气，她看着他那双漂亮的绿色眼睛，目不转睛，她伸出手，抱住Quentin毛茸茸的脑袋又凑上去吻他。她说——

“我在这儿。”

我喜欢你。


End file.
